


Everyday Chatter

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp
Genre: Gen, Randomness, im lazy but i want to write?, will add more as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: Snippets of conversations that occur between the characters of Servamp. Purely conversations. Let`s leave the rest to your imagination~





	1. English

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh... I wanna write but at the same time I`m lazy. So I think this is the product of that. As I`ve said there, this will just be purely conversations, and the rest of the things will be left to your imagination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English, Kuro? Do you speak it?!

"Ahhh! I cant do this! Home works like these shouldn`t even be given in the first place!"

 

"Huh...that`s a first. The Mahiru Shirota is actually giving up... What`s that about?"

 

"English, Kuro! ENGLISH. Do you speak it?!"

 

" _I`ve been around places. So more or less?"_

 

"..."

 

" _We`ve traversed a multitude of continents and adapted to their culture. Blending in is not a simple task but..."_

 

"Kuro..."

 

" _...Once we`re able to settle down, we watch time swallow the lives of the people while we partake in the basic needs of vampires to feast on blood..."_

 

"Kuro, please"

 

" _Although I`m usually not akin to doing the work myself, at least they have the kindest soul to bring me--"_

 

"KURO FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

"Nyaaa... _I`m better than Mahiru at something else now besides video games_ ,"

 

"KURO. IF I HEAR ANOTHER ENGLISH FROM YOU I SWEAR--"

 

"No need to get mad just because you cant understand it."

 

"I am nOT MAD!"

 

"You asked for it. I was just trying to help...."

 

"THEN WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!!!"

 

"Nya...too loud. Cant deal...

 

* * *

 

"Huh? So the Servamp of Sloth actually owned you with his English?"

 

"HE MUMBLES WORDS IN ENGLISH AND IM JUST-"

 

"It`s alright Mahiru-kun. Brother Sloth rarely spoke when we traveled anyways, so he`s finally finding someplace to use the skills he begrudgingly learned,"

 

"Hah, unlike peasants like you, I actually know 4 languages and still ongoing!"

 

"Goddamnit, Misono."

 

" _You need to start working on your skills, Shirota! This world will leave you behind!"_

 

"Oh gods,"

 

_"I agree with Misono, but no need to rush. t`s just like stripping. You need to take your time~"_

 

"Lily not you too!!"

 

_"DONT STRIP LILY!!"_

 

* * *

 

" _What a piece of work is a man!"_

 

"..."

 

" _How noble in reason!"_

 

"..."

 

" _How infinite in faculty!"_

 

 _"_..."

 

_"In form, in moving, how express and admirable!"_

 

"..."

 

_"In action how like an angel!"_

 

"DID SOMEONE CALL ME."

 

"Oh good, Licht you`re finally here... Please. PLEASE. Make Lawless stop."

 

" _in apprehension how like a god!"_

 

"Licht, where are you going? No wait don`t go with him-"

 

" _T_ _he beauty of the world!"_

 

"Guys...stop posing..."

 

_"The paragon of animals!"_

 

 _"_ Lawless, Licht. Would you please just..."

 

_"And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?”_

 

 _"_ What- DIE SHIT RAT!"

 

"...I shouldn`t have come here..."

* * *

 

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU DON`T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

"..."

 

"AHAHAHAHAHA Good. Because I can`t either."

 

 

 


	2. Pet park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don`t bring a denpa angel to a pet park.

"A pet park?"

 

"Bye."

 

"W-wait Lichtan! Am I not enough for you?!"

 

"..."

 

"What`s with that face Lichtan..."

 

"Bye."

 

"I`m going with you! You`re seriously too denpa that it worries me when you`re around other animals!"

 

"Tch. Do what you want. I`m not paying attention to you."

 

* * *

 

"LICHTAN GET AWAY FROM THERE THATS-"

 

"LICHTAN DON`T PET IT-"

 

"LICHTAN YOU DO NOT HUG A-"

 

"LICHTAN DON`T GET TOO CLOSE!!"

 

"Eh? Lawless? What are you doing here?"

 

"Big Brother`s Eve?"

 

"It`s Mahiru Shirota!

 

"Yeah yeah..."

 

"So the one yelling that we could here even from afar was you... Can`t deal..."

 

"Why are you yelling anyways?"

 

"Lichtan in the pet park..."

 

"Pet park? Licht-san? Why do you need to- LICHT-SAN THAT`S DANGEROUS!!"

 

"LICHTAN DON`T-"

 

"LICHT-SAN!!!"

 

"Nya... Loud people....GUH- Mahiru!!"

 

"Ah! KURO!!"

 

"Dogs... dogs... can`t deal--!"

 

"GET AWAY FROM KURO! KUROOO!!!"

 

"LICHTAAAN!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe


	3. Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servamps giving life advice based on their immortal experiences.

"Hey Mahiru,"

 

"What is it Kuro? I`m kinda busy..."

 

"Did you know there`s this magical word that let`s you be free from responsibilities?"

 

"It`s not your signature _`_ _cant deal`_ thing?"

 

"...Aside from that."

 

"What is it?"

 

"No."

 

"...No what?"

 

"You look at someone, you say no. You look at those papers, you say no. You look at your cramped schedule, you say no. Trust me, it works every time,"

 

"The fuck is wrong with you Kuro."

 

"I select the responsibilities I take, unlike you who takes on every damn thing,"

 

"YOU DON`T EVEN HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES!"

 

"I`m waiting for the right one. You won`t even let me guard the house when you leave, and that`s a pretty big task,"

 

"NOT WHEN IT RISKS 3 DAYS WORTH OF GROCERIES!"

 

"I look forward to finding the right responsibility for me then..."

 

"YOU HAVE TONS YOU`RE NOT EVEN PRIORITIZING!"

 

"No."

 

"Oh you did not just-"

 

"No."

 

"KURO."

 

* * *

 

"Why don`t we go outside and make some friends?"

 

"That`s the last time I`m ever asking for advice from you, Lily."

 

* * *

 

"Lichtan, someday you`re gonna have to find that special someone..."

 

"Where the fuck is this coming from-"

 

"I know the feeling may surprise you, it may even overwhelm you! But trust me, you should not rely on your own feelings alone. You should find the person who reciprocates that feeling... The mutual feeling that leaves you tingling and wanting for more..."

 

"Oh for fucks sake..."

 

"And when that time comes, remember: You can always rely on me to help you in planning for your date, picking out presents, learning the different types of kissing, setting the mood in bed, foreplay, roleplay, kinks, interc-"

 

"DIE SHIT RAT!!"

 

* * *

 

"Guildenstern... I cannot unhear what I just overheard! What do I do?!"

 

"Relax, he`s just helping out."

 

"But I`m Licht`s manager! I should be the one to teach him those but I can`t because I only know half of them!!"

 

"....Trust me, it`s better not knowing the other half."


	4. Sad Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kuro`s "Sad Corner" ?

"What do you mean I can`t see Nii-san?"

 

"I`m sorry, Hyde, but Kuro is being punished right now for something he did."

 

"EHHH? Where is he then? He`s not home?"

 

"I`m at the sad corner."

 

"NO TALKING KURO."

 

"...Nii-san?"

 

"He is being PUNISHED, Hyde. So if you please,"

 

"...o-okay."

 

* * *

 

 

"I didn`t know Nii-san`s eve would be so scary!!"

 

"What`s the sad corner?"

 

"I don`t know but it sounds sad! And since Nii-san is already sad, that`s like double the sadness!"

 

"You need a sad corner too, shit rat."

 

"I`m not THAT sad."

 

"..."

 

"Okay maybe a tad bit sad,"

 

"..."

 

"Fine! I`m a sad being! But I don`t need one!!"

 

"I will ask Mahiru Shirota about this."

 

* * *

 

"Sad corner? What`s that?"

 

"Shit rat told me about it last time he went here."

 

"Nii-san said so!"

 

"...what? Kuro, what`s this `sad corner` they`re talking about?"

 

"The place Mahiru forces me to go to when he punishes an innocent kitty like me, nya..."

 

"YOU DESERVED THAT!!"

 

"...where is it anyways?"

 

"There,"

 

"That`s the bathroom."

 

"There`s no food or game or anime in there."

 

"Are you kidding me?!"

 

"So Kuro labels it as the sad corner..."

 

"IT`S NOT EVEN A CORNER NII-SAN!"

 

"But it`s sad."

 

"Shit rat needs a sad corner too, but he`ll just cancel it out with his sadness-"

 

"THAT`S JUST MEAN LICHTAN!"

 

* * *

 

 

"...What are you even doing here, Lawless?"

 

"I got sent here because you dragged me into your mess, Nii-san!"

 

"Augh. Sad corner is now annoying corner..."

 

"What`s that supposed to mean?!"

 

"I want silence."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"It feels rather comfy here though..."

 

"Lawless please-"


	5. Sloth on the Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Kuro is WALKING?!

"Uhhh... Mahiru-kun?"

 

"What is it Lily?"

 

"I was wondering... Why is Big Brother Sloth walking?"

 

"Uh, he's bipedal, isn't he?"

 

"But...  _Sloth,_ "

 

"Oh, ah that. Well I got him a phone."

 

"...and?"

 

"And Pokemon Go."

 

"Uhm, I'm not very familiar with this, but I do know that Pokemon is the game Big Brother Sloth loves playing, right?"

 

"Yeah. And this version of the game needs some walking around places so he can capture them."

 

"So basically it's a lie."

 

"Don't call it like that, Misono. I got him to start moving around while he's still playing his favorite game!"

 

"Such ingenuity, Mahiru-kun!"

 

"I'll admit that's a good plan."

 

"Now we'll just have to make Misono exercise like that too!"

 

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

 

* * *

 

"Look, Lichtan! It's Nii-san!"

 

"Is it neko-san?"

 

"No..."

 

"Then I don't care."

 

"A-ah. Okay... Hmm.. I wonder what's he doing out without his Eve?"

 

"...And it's pretty crowded too. I thought Nii-san doesn't like a lot of people like this..."

 

"He seems to be looking for something... But couldn't he have asked his Eve to do that instead?"

 

"AH! He's running! Nii-san is running!"

 

* * *

 

"It's been 2 hours and Nii-san is still outside!!"

 

"You stalker shit rat."

 

"No, I'm serious!! He's been moving around too long and that is WEIRD."

 

"What are you doing? Are you seriously stalking Kuro?"

 

"Oh... Nii-san's Eve..."

 

"How many times do I have to tell you my name?! It's Shirota Mahiru!"

 

"Yeah, so uh... What's with Nii-san?"

 

"Oh that? Pokemon Go."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...WHAT."

 

"I like Pokemon. What's this Pokemon Go, shit rat?"

 

"WHAT?! HE'S ACTUALLY OUTSIDE BECAUSE OF THAT?!"

 

"SHIT RAT DON'T IGNORE ME!"

 

"-ck! That hurt Lictaaaan..."

 

"Basically, Pokemon Go is one of those Pokemon games where the player uses the phone to actually look for Pokemon and capture them. It's like borderline 2-D and 3-D. I got Kuro to play it so he'll go out and exercise more."

 

"THAT'S--- actually a good idea... huh."

 

"Hyde, I want to play that!"

 

"Why is it the only time you say my name is when you want something from me?"

 

"That's an order!"

 

"Hai hai..."

 

 

 


	6. Servamps on the Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the others play Pokemon Go.

"Hey Nii-san!! What's your team in Pokemon Go?"

 

"Instinct..."

 

"Eh? I thought you'd go with the blue Mystic or something."

 

"Nah. Mystic and Valor are always at war. I want to do nothing but care for eggs."

 

"...huh."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I went to Mystic because Lichtan chose Valor! We're enemies even here! Hehehehe..."

 

"I wasn't asking,"

 

"So mean!!"

 

* * *

 

"What is Lily doing carrying that phone while he`s in butterfly form?"

 

"Bastard-chan is a cheater."

 

"Eh Kuro? What about Misono?"

 

"He`s using All of Love to move his phone around for hatching eggs... How underhanded..."

 

"...That...does seem underhanded."

 

"...But that gave me an idea..."

 

"Huh? Kuro? Kuro???"

 

* * *

 

"I`m home."

 

"Nya!"

 

"...eh? Kuro actually greeting me at the doorstep? Is he finally going to greet me properly? Face to face?"

 

"Welcome back, Mahiru."

 

"KUROOOO!!! I`M- I`M SO TOUCHED! I... I`m so glad this is home...!"

 

"...uh yeah. So... I`ll bring your bag upstairs then?"

 

"Sure! Thanks so much Kuro!"

 

"Mmm..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...What was that sound?"

 

"Ah, hurry, open your bag!"

 

"Eh... My bag? What`s in my bag?..."

 

"I hope it`s a Snorlax..."

 

"...Why... is... your... phone...HERE?!"

 

"Ah, since you go out everywhere, I thought I`d have you hatch my 10km egg and-"

 

"KURO YOU`RE AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT?!"

 

"...Damn, it`s a Lapras. So worth the nagging."

 

"KURO-"

 

* * *

 

 

"LICHTAN GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

 

"LICHTAN LOOK WHERE YOU`RE GOING!"

 

"TRAFFIC LIGHTS LICHTAN! TRAFFIC LIGHTS!!"

 

"LICHTAN WE ARE NOT JUMPING FROM THIS BUS JUST BECAUSE IT`S A PIKACHU-"

 

"IT`S 3AM WE ARE NOT SWIMMING FOR THAT-"

 

* * *

 

 

"I`m gonna name this Metapod after Sakuya-kun."

 

"Fuck you, Tsubaki."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hugh, they`re all Zubats."

 

"Because nothing is more worthy for a true vampire such as I!"

 

"Okay... oh, at least there`s a Golbat."

 

* * *

 

 "Fucking Tsubaki. I`m not a fucking Metapod. I`M A FUCKING SCYTHER!!"

 


	7. Ketchup for Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian angels and bento birds.

"SAKUYA HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE-"

 

"Shhh Mahiru... I`m hiding from Tsubaki-san..."

 

"AT LEAST DON`T HIDE IN THE CLOSET!! Sheesh, you gave me a heart attack,"

 

"The cute cat who is also in the room just fainted from your scream, nya..."

 

"Kuro please..."

 

"I hate that cat. Just go die already-"

 

"Sakuya."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Why are you even hiding from Tsubaki?"

 

"Uh, I think anyone in their right mind would?"

 

"YOU`RE HIS SUBCLASS"

 

"It doesn`t really make a difference, Mahiru."

 

"Nya, I understand what you mean."

 

"...Just. WHY?"

 

"Two words: His. Cooking."

 

* * *

 

"Hyde, get over here and face this like a man!"

 

"You`re a barbarian, Lichtan! A sadistic insensitive barbarian!!"

 

 

"Then get over here and tell that to my face!"

 

"YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

 

"I WILL GIVE YOU A BATH AND I WILL SCRUB YOU CLEAN!"

 

"PUT THAT STEEL BRUSH DOWN LICHTAN. IT`S NOT HELPING."

 

"IT WILL HELP. YOU JUST DON`T KNOW HOW-"

 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME YOU TRIED THIS LICHTAN!"

 

* * *

 

 

"The garden sure is nice, isn`t it Misono?"

 

"How many times have I told you not to stay on my hair, Lily?"

 

"Sorry, it`s just really re- GH-?!"

 

"Lily? LILY!!"

 

"Misono help! I don`t want to become bird food! Ahhhh!!!"

 

"LILLLYYYY!!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

"LICHTAN IT HURTS!! UWAHAAA!!!"

 

"Stop spiking out or this brush will show you what it`s made of!"

 

"Lichtaaaaan...mou..."

 

* * *

 

"Oh Sakuya-kuuuun! I made you a bento!"

 

"... what the fuck."

 

"You`re welcome~!"

 

"Why the fuck is it all green-"

 

"You said you liked green!"

 

"There`s black things in this!"

 

"It`s a secret recipe!"

 

"You better not have used that katana of yours on this or-"

 

"I was extra careful!"

 

"AND THIS KETCHUP ISN`T KETCHUP ISN`T IT?!"

 

"It`s ketchup for vampires."

 

"Fuck this shit I`m out-"

 

"SAKUYA-KUN!!"

 


	8. Girls, probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA-- Heck yeahhhhhh.

 "I wanna pick up some giiiiirls!"

 

"... what... the... actual... fuck?"

 

"Why can`t there be any interesting Eves who are, say I dunno, EVES... not a bunch of Adams tryna` be Eves."

 

"Where is this even coming from, Tsubaki?!"

 

"See, Sakuya-kun, if you`ve lived long like me, you`re bound to have that occasional sexua-"

 

"OH NO SHIT AM I LISTENING TO THIS!"

 

"Did I hear sexua-"

 

"SHUT IT OLD MAN!"

 

"Augh, the youth these days are so rowdy..."

 

"Higan, my man! You get me don`t you?"

 

"Ahh yes. It`s an inescapable force in the youth that ripens as one grows through experience... Meaning the more girls the better."

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Heck yeaaaaaaahhh!"

 

"Please, Tsubaki. Just kill me."

 

"Oh now where would the fun in that be?"

 

"I hate my life..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Lichtan,"

 

"What, shit rat?"

 

"Have you ever thought about... the existence of the opposite gender?"

 

"I only see the angel in people. I do not necessarily need to distinguish their gender-"

 

"What-"

 

"There is no such thing as the opposite gender, Hyde."

 

"WHAT THE FUCK LICHTAN?!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Kuro, have you ever fallen in love?"

 

"I don`t want this kind of talk from you, mom."

 

"I`m serious,"

 

"Mom please..."

 

"You might find that perfect someone! anD WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOM?!"

 

* * *

 

 

"I`d bet in a relationship, Lily would be the stripper."

 

"That`s just mean, Misono... But I can`t deny that."

 

"YOU SHOULD BE DENYING IT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give ideas as well! I`ll try to update regularly!


End file.
